


After Party

by ZiziTopsider



Series: The Cowboy, The Wraith and The Reader [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, This was written at 3 am and I am tied, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: Who says the fun stops at the club?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: The Cowboy, The Wraith and The Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655623
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilewitness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/gifts).



> This is an attempt to quench the thirst I have for these two. Inspired by one of my favorite writers, this is my gift to you, Hostile. Thank you for letting me blow up your inbox with nonsense.

You’ve been working hard to earn a good reputation in Blackwatch. The covert ops division didn’t just accept anyone, and after a glowing recommendation from Commander Morrison, you sunk lower than fresh recruits on the totem pole. When you first arrived, you found your room ransacked with trash, bed flipped and your mattress somehow pinned to the ceiling. How it got there and never fell astounded you. The next day, people giggled when you dragged bags of garbage that matched the heavy ones under your eyes down the hallway to the dumpster.

Next was the five mile run around the base you had to do alone because one of the agents told you that they were doing a group jog. When you walked to the group, Commander Reyes ripped into you, then made you do burpees until you collapsed in a heap on the ground. When you awoke, you found a mop bucket and cleaner at your front door with a note attached to your door. You had to clean the weight rooms for a week.

Through it all, you kept your mouth shut and head down, taking everything that was dished your way. The day you felt like you would crack and head back to Overwatch, someone stepped in and saved you. It was lunch time. You made your way over to the table in the back of the cafeteria, the one with the busted chair and shaky table. Before you could make it, a foot stuck out, making you trip and throw your food in the air. Your lunch spilled out in front of you, tray sliding under a nearby table. The roar from the room was deafening. 

Shaking in defeat, you crawled under the table, reaching for the tray, but was stopped when it was kicked to another table. You wouldn't believe that grown men and women still acted like they were in high school. No, these were elite members of a secret branch responsible for getting their hands dirty when others refused to stoop that low. Instead, a hand reached towards you, waiting for you to take it.

Following the arm, your eyes finally landed on warm brown ones. Jesse McCree, the known playboy of Blackwatch was helping you to your feet. When you stood, he checked you over, making sure you weren’t injured before turning to the others who booed at him. 

“Grow up! Stop pickin’ on her! She ain’t do nothin’ to ya!”

Another agent closer to the entrance shouted. “Aww, look at McCree saving little ole Y/N. I bet she’ll jump your bones for this!” The room erupted in laughter. He grunted, crossing the cafeteria in seconds, bunching up the man by his collar, fist drawn back. 

“Oh yeah? Wanna try sayin’ that to my face?”

“Stand down, McCree. Knowles, since you’re in such a jovial mood, why don’t you clean up Agent Y/N’s mess up. Maybe you and Brant can bond over your jackassery together while you clean this whole room with toothbrushes tonight.” 

Standing in the doorway, Commander Reyes watched the way the agent in Jesse’s hand shrank away, sulking as he walked over to the tray. The room grew still as he walked in, pushing Jesse towards the doorway. He stood in front of you, looking you up and down before nodding his head to the side.

“My office, now. If anyone else wants to take the pleasure of bringing the three of us lunch, maybe you can skip out on pt for the night. For everyone else, I better not see this shit happening again or you’ll be like your two buddies here.”

Walking out of the cafeteria, the three of you walked to his office, you trailing steps behind them. Opening his door, he held it open, ushering you inside, Jesse steps behind you. Closing his door, he pointed to a chair and you took it, sitting stiffly with your hands clenched together. Jesse slid into the chair next to you, holding his hat in his hand. Sliding his beanie to the desk, Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily.

“I know we’ve been giving you the short stick ever since you came here, but it’s not normally this bad. I’m sorry, Y/N.”

Forcing a smile, you rubbed your thumbs together, shifting in your chair. “It’s fine, Commander. I didn’t take any of it personally.”

Raising a brow, Jesse rested his chin on his closed fist, looking you up and down. “Is that so? From what I saw, you were shaking like a leaf. It looked like you were about to bawl right there in that room.”

Sitting back in his chair, Gabriel moved his feet to his desk, crossing his legs. “Yeah, you didn’t look too good out there. It’s alright to be upset, but I don’t want you to hold it in until you break, Agent. You’re no good to me if you can’t control your emotions.”

“You heard the man. If you need anything, just come to us. We’ve got your back, Y/N.”

Nodding, you let out a deep sigh, sinking a bit further in the chair. A knock rapped at the door. Moments later, an agent stuck their head in, holding up three trays of food. Bringing it in, they placed it on the desk, saluting the commander before all but running out of the office. A minute passed before Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head and passing the trays to Jesse and yourself.

“That will never grow old.”

-

After the cafeteria incident, the bullying stopped. Agents began talking to you frequently, asking you questions about the ‘other side’ and how it was like to work with ‘a bunch of squares.’ Soon, you were off doing missions with them, quickly becoming a valued asset to the crews you left with. When you first joined Blackwatch, Jack warned you about how rambunctious they could get, telling horror stories about them trashing rooms and destroying furniture like a bunch of animals. He spoke of their crazy parties and how they often got kicked out of bars because they couldn’t control themselves.

You found out quickly that he sold you nothing but lies.

After mission parties were needed for your line of work. You often came back to the drop ship drenched in blood, uniforms ripped and eyes black from a stray punch someone got off on you. The things you’ve seen would make your old teammates throw up. Your team would gather in the break room, snacks and drinks scattered on the counters. Everyone grouped up on the couch, laughing about the people they fought, or reminiscing on an agent they lost in the field. 

The latter happening one too many times for your liking.

After one mission, your arm was secured in a sling, ice pack tucked neatly on your shoulder. When you were running back to your group, an enemy grabbed your arm and yanked it too hard, dislocating it. He had you pinned to the wall, knife headed for your chest when a well aimed shot from Jesse floored him. He scooped you up, being careful of your injury and brought you back to the drop ship in minutes. You had to shoo him away when he followed you back to your room, promising him that you’d be careful of your arm. When you emerged from your room, you weren’t surprised to see him standing outside your door in a black t-shirt and jeans. At least he showered!

Walking to the break room, your crew cheered, waving you over to the well loved couch, offering you a drink and a pillow. Someone pushed it on your lap while another person shoved the cup in your hand. Jesse slung his arm around you, laughing when you elbowed his side, but didn’t move it. As the night drew closer, people stumbled back to their rooms, patting you on the head as they left. Soon it was just Jesse and you on the couch, your head on his shoulder, his hand caressing your good shoulder. Just as you began to drift, a knock on the wall startled the two of you. 

Gabriel looked at you two, then laughed. “Alright kids, time to go to sleep. Clean this room in the morning.”

Groaning, Jesse stretched, the bottom of his shirt lifting, revealing tanned skin and a thick trail of hair leading down to his jeans. Darting your eyes away, you locked them with Gabriel’s hazel ones, a knowing smirk on his lips. Your cheeks blazed, embarrassed you were caught ogling your friend. Jesse stood, holding a hand out for you to take before he laughed, moving to your other side to help you up. You took his hand, quickly snatching it up and tucking it securely in your pocket. Gabe grunted, walking close to your side, tugging at the sling on your arm.

“Oh, forgot that happened. Jesse, you can clean in the morning. Y/N, you go to medical first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

He stilled but quickly recovered, moving to the side to let you pass. You waved to Jesse and Gabriel, rounding the corner to the hallway and walked to your room, soon collapsing on the bed. Meanwhile, Gabriel escorted Jesse to his room, opening his door for him and letting him walk in first, stepping in after, locking his door. Giving him no time to prepare, he grabbed him, pushing him up against the door, caging him in with his arms. Gabriel’s lips were on his neck in an instant, earning a low moan from the cowboy.

Nibbling at his ear, he smiled. “She wants you.”

Hooking his fingers in his belt loop, Jesse pulled Gabe closer, grinding his hips against him. “Oh, and you don’t?” 

He groaned, the rough hand in his hair pulling his head back, baring his neck to his commander. He dragged his tongue along his neck, peppering kisses on his chin before capturing his lips with his own. Pulling back, Gabe shoved Jesse towards his bed, unbuttoning his pants as he walked over.

“You know I do. I just can’t make the first move. That’s on you.”

Jesse’s shirt was off in an instant, knees hitting the floor and hands flat on his thighs. Gabe pulled a hair tie from his pocket, pulling Jesse’s hair into a sloppy top bun. He cradled his chin in his hand, running his thumb against his lips. He let out a low hiss when it disappeared into his mouth, his chest rumbling with a moan. Pulling back, Jesse pulled Gabe’s pants further down, stroking his growing cock.

“I’m on it.”

-

When your arm healed, you were given the clear to go back on missions. You were thankful. Downtime lead to boredom, and that wasn’t something you were used to. It took you a week, but soon you were back in the groove of things. There wasn’t much to do around this time of the year. Summers on base meant not as much work, giving you and your team much needed free time to drill. People grew antsy being cooped up in the building. You joined a few others in the weight room, focusing on your squats when Jesse walked in. 

You nearly dropped the weight on your foot.

Shirtless, slicked with sweat from running, he waved to a few others in the room before spotting you, his smile warm and welcoming as he made his way over to you. Recovering messily, you waved to him, turning your attention back on a well forgotten rep you were working on. He grabbed a couple of weights, walking them to the bench behind you. He matched your pace, encouraging you as you finished your last set, clapping your back with his hand.

“Nice work, Y/N. Maybe I should start training with you.”

You laughed, putting the weight next to his own, rubbing your sore arms. “Yeah right, you’re much stronger than me. I could never handle the weights you do! Besides, I don’t think I’d look good with bulky muscles.”

Smirking, he curled a few more times, watching you walk over to the rack. “You’re right. You look good enough already.”

With a clang, you dropped the weights, drawing a laugh from the cowboy. Cheeks burning bright, your arms folded under your chest, glaring at him from the mirror. He shrugged his shoulders, putting the weights in his hand back down.

“I ain’t lyin’.”

“Jesse!”

“Y/N.”

Shaking your head, you dried off your face with the towel on your shoulders, walking to the free bench next to his, plopping down. Throwing it across your lap, you propped your elbows on your knees, cradling your face in your hands. You watched as he worked out, finishing three more sets without tiring, stopping yourself from letting your thoughts wander any further than they needed to. He was careful to keep his eyes from yours, but he felt yours on him and loved it. Finally, he placed the weights down, snagging the towel from your leg and taking it in his own hands, wiping his face. You grimaced, but didn’t mind. 

“Hey, if you aren’t doing anything tonight a couple of us were headed into town later on. Wanna join?”

Perking up, you smiled. “Hell yeah! I’ve been dying to get out!”

“Good. Wear something cute but comfortable. I don’t want you checkin’ out early cuz of bad shoes.”

You stood, hands on your hips, glaring down at that mischievous smile. Throwing a weak punch to his arm, you walked past him, flipping him off. “Same goes for you. Wouldn’t want you ruining your precious boots!”

“See you at 8, Y/N!”

You waved to him, holding the door open for another agent before you walked back to your office, a bit more pep to your step. Too caught up in your own thoughts, you didn’t notice the muscle wall in front of you. Crashing into the back of Gabriel, you stumbled back, rubbing your nose before freezing, staring up at the dark stare pointed your way.

“Sir! I’m sorry!”

He grunted, his eyes scanning you over before looking at you once more. “You should pay more attention to where you’re going. What’s got you so distracted?”

You clutched the bottom of your shirt, raising it to your forehead, wishing you had your towel. Gabriel can't help the way he followed the sweat trail that cascaded down your stomach. “Oh, a group of us are heading out tonight.”

“Alright. Well, be sure to stick with the others. I don’t want to have to go into town and beat someone up because you got kidnapped.”

You laughed, patting him on his shoulder, dragging your fingers down his arm as you walked by. “I’ll be careful tonight, sir!”

His eyes trained on you until you turned the corner, the bounce of your ass making him bite his lip. With a sigh, he turned, walking towards his office. “That girl’s gonna kill me.”

-

You showered, rubbing your best smelling lotion over your body, misting yourself with body spray before applying perfume to your wrists and neck. Styling your hair, doing light makeup and deciding between a variety of underwear, you finally got dressed. Opting for cute but casual, you wore a black low-cut bodycon dress, jean jacket and white sneakers. You put on your favorite gold anklet to match your gold hoops and ‘baby doll’ nameplate necklace. Just as you were finishing off your preparations, a knock rapped at your door.

“Come in, door’s open!”

Jesse stepped in, looking around your room before he finally landed his eyes on you. With a low whistle, he hooked one hand on his belt loop, the other holding his hat in his hand. You laughed, grabbing your wallet and phone.

“Well, _damn._ You clean up nice, Y/N.”

“You do as well, Jesse. Gotta say, yellow is definitely your color.”

His hand ran over his loose dandelion yellow shirt, tugging at the strings that held the low v cut shirt together. Smiling, he slung his arm over your shoulder, walking out of your room with you. Soon, you and your group piled into the self driving truck and raced off towards town, bar hopping until you stopped at a club. On a weekend, it was usually packed with locals and tourists alike, but today was an understatement. The crowd was at its thickest that you’ve seen and you couldn’t be happier. 

Your group soon split up, mingling with the crowd or squeeze their way to the bar. You stayed by Jesse’s side, not wanting to lose the only familiar face to the mob. He held your hand in his, navigating his way past grinding bodies, finally making it to a less crowded side of the club. The bartender was happy to see the two of you, taking your orders and offering free shots. Not one to turn down free drinks, the two of you clink glasses, downing the sweet drink. Drinks in hand, he lead you to a wall, resting his back against it. You matched his stance, taking a sip.

You watched as the crowd roared to life at a song, swaying to the beat. Soon, your own hips rocked to the beat, head swaying to the beat. Jesse watched as you lost yourself to the music, entranced by the songs that played after. After another drink was done, you slid your jacket down to your elbows, fanning yourself off with your hands. Jesse walked to your side, leaning in close to your ear. 

“If you wanna dance, don’t let me stop ya!”

Pouting, you turned to him, leaning your body against his, using his shoulders to pull him down. “I don’t want to go without you!”

His hands fell to your hips, stroking your sides. “Go ahead, I’ll be right here waiting for ya.”

Shaking your head, you pulled his body close to yours, draping your arms over his shoulders. “But I wanna dance with you!”

His smile was playful. With a nod, he turned your body around, marching close behind you into the crowd. When he found a spot he liked, he pulled you to him, your back pressed firmly to his chest. Looking over your shoulder, your eyes playful and smile mischievous began grounding your hips against his own. Full of adrenaline and liquid courage, you took your chance and ran with it, holding his hands in your own, lacing your fingers against his. The two of you swayed together, his hand trailed up and down your back when you leaned forward, hands on your knees. When he pulled you back up with a firm grip on the back of your neck, you bit your lip, bucking against him. 

Arching your back, you wrapped your arms around his neck, your head leaning against his chest. He leaned his head close to yours, moving his lips close to your ear. “You’re drivin’ me crazy.”

You laughed, pulling yourself away from him, turning to face him. You swayed your hips, biting your lip while you put on a show. He watched you, eyes never leaving your body. He took a step forward, putting his hands on your shoulder, pushing you into another body. Strong hands on your hips turned you around. You stammered, putting your hands on Gabriel’s chest, surprise painted on your face.

“Did you know that you two are the only ones left here? I had to send the rest of your group home. Poor kids can’t handle their drinks.”

Shaking your head, you tried to pull away, but his hold on you was solid. “I didn’t know. Should Jesse and I head back?”

“No. You’re good. Besides, now that I’m here, you won’t get in trouble.”

Smiling, you tried once more to pull away. Instead, Gabriel spun you around, bringing his hips close to yours. Jesse laughed at your stunned face, watching as your commander ground his hips against yours. It took a few tries, but you eventually got into it, mouthing a ‘help me’ to your friend who was more than content to watch. A song you loved played, swaying your hips. Gabriel matched you, rocking against you as you dipped low, arching your ass against him. Pushing his hands away, you hooked your hands on his belt loops, leaning forward, bouncing your ass against him. He looked down to you, then to Jesse, his eyes blazing with lust. 

Soon Jesse approached, pulling you up, wrapping your arms back around his shoulders, sliding his leg in between your own. Gabriel mimicked his stance, one hand holding your hip while Jesse’s grabbed your other. Together, the three of you swayed together, your head propped against your commander’s chest while your hands dragged down your partner’s chest. Eventually, it all became too much. You tapped both of them and they pushed back, giving you room to breathe. The ache in your core was coiled so tight, you feared you’d forget where you were and grind yourself to orgasm on the dance floor.

Jesse wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. Gabriel held his hand on your lower back, rubbing small circles. “You wanna head out?”

Swallowing hard, you nodded. Gabriel held your hand, pushing his way forward. Jesse stood behind you, holding your other hand. Together the three of you made it out of the crowd and into a self driving cab. Piling into the back seat, Gabriel draped your upper half over his lap while Jesse slung your legs over his. Shifting your hips, you squeeze your thighs together, trying to alleviate some pressure. Leaning his head against the headrest, Jesse rubbed your legs, massaging your calves, sliding them higher until they rest on your thigh, squeezing the soft skin in his hands. Gabriel rubbed your shoulders, sliding his hands along your collarbone, feathering touches along your pulse.

Your breathing became labored. You looked at Gabriel, then to Jesse, gripping the seat with your free hand, the other tugging at your dress. They exchanged glances, turning to look at you. Your cheeks burned, stomach clenched. The throbbing in between your legs was growing unbearably harder to resist. Jesse’s knuckles brushed against your hand, trying to soothe you.

“You alright? You seem uneasy.”

You chuckled, shaking your head. “I’ll be alright. Maybe I should sit up.”

Jesse pulled you up, hooking both of your legs outside of his own. His hands on your hip drifted lower, waiting for a sign to stop, but received none. Grabbing handfuls of your ass, he ground his hips against you, smirking when your mouth opened in a silent moan. “That better?”

Shaking your head, you ground your hips against him, wiggling against him, trying to find some sort of friction. Gabriel reached for your jacket, pulling it from your arms. Jesse leaned forward, kissing your neck while Gabe guided his hand to his lap. Jesse’s hand slid up his leg, groping at the all too familiar bulge in his pants. Your eyes watched as he palmed your commander, tearing away when Gabriel moved closer, his hand at the base of your neck pulling you in for a kiss. Your broken moan echoed in his mouth, his tongue caressing yours.

Jesse trailed kisses down your chest, his free hand groping your chest, tweaking the perky nipple under the cloth. Gabriel sucked on your lower lip, his hand gripping your hair lightly. Your whole body shuddered when a particularly rough grind from Jesse pulled a loud moan from your throat.

The speaker above the three of you dinged to life. “We will be arriving at our destination shortly. Please be sure to collect your belongings. Thank you!”

Pulling away, Gabriel pulled you from Jesse’s lap, helping you face forward. Jesse helped you back into your jacket. The three of you adjusted your clothing, trying your best to disguise the fact that you all nearly fucked in the back seat. Pulling in, you looked around, noticing that you weren’t at the normal entrance for the dorms. The door slid open, Gabe stepping out first, holding his hand out for you to take, which you took gladly. Jesse used the other door, walking around the car to your side, guiding you towards the single story building in front of you. Gabriel paid the cab, then followed after you. He swiped his badge, the light on the lock flashing green before he turned the handle, letting the two of you stumble into the room.

Realization hit you faster than you expected. This must have been Gabriel’s room. Jesse helped you out of your shoes, kicking his boots off next to yours. Gabriel grabbed your jacket, hooking it next to one of his own. Jesse placed his hat on the same hook, holding your hand as he led you to the living room. He sat you in a love seat, propping your legs over the edge. He walked to the kitchen where Gabe stood with bottles of water in his hands, pulling him in for a searing kiss. You watched the way their lips moved, Jesse’s greedy hands diving under his shirt, revealing deep brown skin riddled in scars. Raising one of his hands, Gabriel motioned you closer and you obeyed, standing next to a counter. Gabriel held out his hand, passing you the bottle of water while Jesse sucked on his neck, biting the taut skin.

Pulling away, Gabriel yanked Jesse’s head back by his hair, dragging his teeth down his neck before sucking at his collar bone. His hand slid down his chest, resting ontop of the belt buckle. He made quick work of the loud accessory, pulling it away and off of him, letting it fall at their feet. The button and zipper fell open, his hand diving into his jeans, gripping his already rock hard cock in his strong hand, earning a groan of approval. Jesse’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Gabriel stroked, mouth agape, chest heaving. Giving him one final squeeze, Gabriel pulled away, snatching the other bottle of water from the counter, cracking it open. He drank greedily from it, letting Jesse step to the side. 

Removing his own shirt, Jesse tossed it to the couch, stretching his arms out to the side. The entire time, you stared in awe, your eyes darting between the two of them. Jesse laughed, walking to your side. He picked you up, pushing your bottled water to the side and plopped you down on the counter, his arms caging you in. Gabriel leaned against the counter, his arms cradling his drink.

“You alright, Y/N?”

You turned to Jesse, running your hands over his shoulders. He leaned his head down, kissing your forearm. “I’m more than fine, sir.”

Jesse laughed when Gabriel groaned, his hand sliding down to his own crotch, squeezing hard. “Told you.”

Confused, you watched as he closed the space between the two of you, his hand caressing your own. “What was that?”

Raising your brow, it finally clicked. Coyly, you bat your lashes at him, leaning your head back while Jesse pulled the straps of your dress down, tugging the bra down with it. His mouth was on your nipple and you moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“I’m more than fine, _sir._ ”

“ _Mierda_ , Y/N.”

Gabriel’s lips were on you in a flash, his hands grabbing your breasts, kneading the soft flesh in his large hands. Jesse fell to his knees, scooting your body closer to the edge. Gabriel stuck out his tongue, your lips wrapping around it soon after, sucking on it. Jesse hiked your dress up higher, whistling low when your soaked panties were on display. Gabriel’s hand trailed down, sliding his fingers along your clothed slit.

“Damn. All of this from the car ride, or was it like that before?”

Pulling away, you held onto the counter, nodding. “I almost lost it on the dance floor.”

Smiling, Jesse watched as Gabriel pulled them off of you, throwing them to the ground with the rest of your clothes. Gabriel pulled you off of the counter, turning your back towards him. He leaned forward, hooking each of your legs over his arms, planting your feet on Jesse’s shoulders, spreading you wide for the kneeling man. “Guess I gotta clean this all up, huh?”

Running his fingers over your clit, Gabriel steadied you. “Yeah. Make sure you get every last drop.”

You cried out when his lips met your swollen bud, his tongue stroking it while his lips sucked. Gabriel pulled your neck to his mouth, kissing while you rocked into his mouth. Your hand slid behind you, guiding it down Gabriel’s jeans, gripping his shaft. He moaned as you stroked, his hips grinding into your hand. When fingers slid into your sopping entrance, you cried out, picking up the pace. Three quick strokes and you came undone on Jesse’s fingers, shaking hard as your orgasm rocked your body. Gabriel held you steady as you bucked into Jesse’s mouth, his hands on your ass trying to steady you.

When you came down, Jesse moved your legs back down, licking his lips as he stood. Gabriel leaned forward, licking your slick from Jesse’s fingers. He hummed, rolling his tongue between his fingers, pulling away when they were clean. “Damn, you’re downright tasty, Y/N”

Gabriel let you go, letting you fall into Jesse’s arms. He picked you up, kicking off his jeans as he walked you to Gabriel’s bedroom. He laid you down, rubbing your shoulders while he kissed your forehead. “You did so well. Think you can handle some more?”

Nodding, you watched as Gabriel walked into the bedroom naked as the day he was born. He leaned over your body, pulling your dress off of you. He lay on his stomach, his mouth blowing air on your clit. You flinched, then rolled your hips when his fingers stroked you. Your hands wandered to Jesse’s cock, stroking it. He groaned, moving his hips closer to you, but that wasn’t enough. Lulling your tongue out, you moved your head closer to his, but he stopped you, shaking his head.

“I wanna hear what sounds he pulls outta ya.”

You didn’t have to wait long. Gabriel’s mouth was on your clit, tongue relentless with it’s ministrations, fingers hooked deep within you. Your back arched off of the bed, your hand diving to his head, fingers gripping his short curls. His moan vibrated through you, adding to the heightened feelings. Jesse tweaked your nipples while you stroked him, your eyes squeezing shut tightly. Soon, you were seeing white, this orgasm more powerful than the other. Gabriel held your hips firmly in place as you came undone, Jesse petting your hair, praising you.

When you came down, you were breathing hard, vision blurry from the sheer force of it all. Gabriel sat up, spreading your legs wide as he scoot himself closer. Jesse moved to sit at your side, his hands never leaving your hair. “You alright, Y/N?”

“y-Yeah. I didn’t do anything for you two, though.”

Laughing, Gabriel rubbed your thighs. “This is more than enough, but we don’t want to break you.”

You whined, flipping your body over. Once you were on your hands and knees, you wiggled your hips towards Gabe, inching your face closer to Jesse’s lap. “I think I got one more in me, sir.” Gasping from the slap on your ass, it was soon soothed with a strong hand on the mark.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Gabriel lined himself up with your entrance while Jesse scooted closer to your mouth, slapping his cock against your pursed lips. You opened your mouth, tongue flicking along his head before bobbing your mouth over it, taking as much as you can in your mouth. When you built up a good tempo, Gabriel slid in, groaning from the feeling. You walls fluttered against him as he slid in, his hips hitting your ass moments later. Jesse ran his hands through your hair, grabbing handfuls when you gave him a thumbs up.

His pace was slow at first, loving the way Jesse’s eyes rolled back when your mouth rocked against him. You bucked against Gabriel, a gentle caress on his thigh giving him permission to go harder, but he hesitated. Pulling yourself off of Jesse, you turned to look at him, brows knit in frustration.

“What’s wrong, Commander? Afraid you’ll finish too fast?”

Gabriel stilled. Jesse moved back, shaking his head. “Shouldn't have said that. Now you’re in for it.”

His grip on your hips tightened as he slammed into you, your mouth agape with a silent moan as he drilled into you. He pushed you into the sheets, his firm hand steady on your back as he rocked into you with a force you haven’t experienced with anyone else. Your eyes rolled back, mouth in a messy smile as you were destroyed by his thrusts. Jesse’s hands were back on his cock, stroking close to your pace.

“Damn, Gabe. I think she likes it.”

Reaching down, he pulled you up by your hair. You were a ragdoll in his hands, arms struggling to find a good grip on his sheets. “Course she does. She’s got good tastes.”

You moaned loudly when one thrust hit that bundle of nerves within you, legs quaking. Gabriel angled himself to rub against it, hilting himself within you, grinding his hips against yours. You clawed at his arm, chanting praises as he continued. Jesse eyes were heavy on the two of you, his hand working him closer to his own undoing. You weren’t faring any better, and the way he jumped within you, Gabe probably had a few more strokes before he was finished.

Reaching your hand towards Jesse, he moved back to you, his legs just outside of your arms. Gabriel released the hold he had on your hair, leaning his body heavily over yours, guiding you closer to Jesse’s cock. Before your mouth fell on him, Gabriel stopped you.

“Be a good girl and take your Commanders cock while you choke on his, will ya?”

Your walls clamped down on him and he moaned, leaning back up. Your mouth fell to Jesse’s cock, sucking at him as if your life depended on it. Gabriel pistoned into you, his thrusts becoming messy. Jesse’s hips bucked into your mouth, his hands holding your face while he fucked it. Gripping the sheets, your body shook as your orgasm grew closer. Jesse thrust a few more times, pulling your face away from his cock. He pumped a few more times, moaning loudly as he came. Gabriel let out a low shout, his hips snapping against your ass twice before he stilled, spilling inside of you. Your body fell forward on the sheets as your final orgasm worked your over tired body, hips bouncing on his cock as you rode that sweet pleasure wave.

Gabriel pulled himself back, laying your sore hips on the bed. Jesse splayed out on the bed, his chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. Your body shivered in delight, aftershocks jolting through your body. The sounds of water hitting tile came from the bathroom and Gabriel walked back into the room, pulling you from the bed. He carefully put you in the shower, helping you rinse off. When the two of you finished, Jesse lay on one side of the bed above clean sheets, his eyes and smile warm and inviting. You were let down and you crawled to Jesse, curling up against him. He pulled the sheets over you, fluffing the pillow a bit. As soon as he felt you were comfortable, he went to the shower and washed himself. 

The bed shifted, then arms snaked around you, pulling you into a firm chest. Turning to face Gabriel, you kissed him gently, tucking your head under his chin. He rubbed your shoulders, smiling when he felt your lips against his neck. Jesse soon joined the two of you in the bed, pressing his warm body against your back. Smiling, you pulled your head away from its warm crook to turn and face him, kissing him softly. Pulling away, you looked at the ceiling, trying to think of the right way to word this. Sensing this, Gabriel turned his head to Jesse, reading his face before they both turned to you. Finally, you spoke.

“So is this a-”

“Yes.”

“Definitely.”

You laughed. “I don’t want to come between you.”

Propping his head on his hand, Gabriel leveled a stare at you. “I think it’s too late for that.”

Resting his head on his arms, Jesse nodded. “Three times, if I remember correctly.”

“That’s not what I mean!”

Gabriel kissed your cheek, his hand locking with your own. “I know what you mean. Don’t worry. We’ve talked about this before anything happened. If you’re not comfortable with the idea of sharing two men, we can back off.”

“He’s right, darlin’. If this is too much for you, let us know.”

Yawning, you closed your eyes, sighing. “This is fine. If anything happens, we can talk about it. Does this mean we can do this again?”

Jesse laughed, returning to your back, caressing your hips in his hand. Gabriel kissed your forehead, pulling you back towards him.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this is finished, I can go to sleep. Thanks for reading!


End file.
